


It Will Come Back

by taehob



Series: ST: Kirk/Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Little Crack Maybe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehob/pseuds/taehob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Jim and Spock's relationship via social media and instant messaging. (Featuring the Enterprise fam.)</p><p>Also known as that fic in which the methods of communication and social media of 2016 exist hundreds of years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim & Bones / 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day and started writing nonsense. If you want, you can throw some random conversation starters or messages at the comments and I'll attempt to include some of them. Enjoy. :)


	2. Jim & Spock / 1




	3. Jim & Spock & Uhura / 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter 2 & 3 out of order so I deleted and am reposting this chapter again. Sorry if any confusion was caused. Check the previous chap for the third update if that's what you're looking for. 0:-)


End file.
